


Telling the Parents

by kailaris_rites_223



Series: Music For the Soul [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Scott, Bi Stiles, Coming Out, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Heartfelt Moments, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Chris/Melissa, Mentions of Claudia - Freeform, Musician Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is worried 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: Stiles and Scott have been best friends since they were 4 years old. They've been through every up and down life threw at them, such as Stiles' Mom dying and Scott's dad leaving. Melissa is essentially Stiles' second mother, and John being one of two of Scott's father figures in his life. And while Scott and Stiles have already told their parents that they're bi, telling them they’re in a relationship is a different story; one that has Stiles extremely worried, considering they're planning on telling them over dinner.





	Telling the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of this series, and while it makes sense to read the first two, this can be read as a stand-alone!

Stiles wasn't nervous. He definitely wasn't. Not at all. He was just going to be telling the woman who was practically a second mother to him and his own Dad that he and Scott were dating. No pressure at all.

Okay, he was totally nervous and the anxiety was causing his chest to feel tight. There were in Roscoe, just right outside of Melissa's house—when they had told both their parents they wanted to talk, she had offered since her dining room was larger—and Stiles was gripping the steering wheel like it was a lifeline.

"Stiles," Scott's voice was gentle and comforting as he said this, but it wasn't until he placed his hand on top of Stiles' own did Stiles actually look at him. "It's going to be okay. I know you're worried. Trust me, I am too." Stiles couldn't help but chuckle as Scott added that part. Scott squeezed his hand reassuringly before he continued. "My Mom already thinks of you as a second son. And I  _know_ your Dad considers me like a son to him. We'll be perfectly alright."

Stiles nodded his head, but still felt anxious. Logically, Stiles  _knew_ this. Melissa had basically been his second mom since his actual Mom had died. When Scott's fucker of a dad just left after pushing Scott down the stairs—Stiles doesn't care that he was drunk, he still did it—his own Dad had kind of stepped up into the role of father figure for Scott. Deaton as well, but that was besides the point.

"Do you think they're going to find it strange?" Scott hummed in confusion, and Stiles knew that meant he wanted Stiles to continue talking. "Like, they're basically our parents. There was a time where I used to consider you like an actual  _brother_. And now we're in a relationship. With each other. Do you think they're going to find it weird?"

He raised his eyes to meet Scott's puppy-dog brown ones, who then gave his signature crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should find out, don't you?"

And with that, Scott was releasing Stiles' hand and opening his door. He stepped out of the vehicle, stuffing his hands in the pockets of that denim bike jacket he had worn since high school that made him look even  _more_ attractive than he already was. Stiles looked at him through the window, and then looked at the house he knew how to scale to get into Scott's childhood bedroom window and sighed. He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him and walking to meet Scott on the other side of Roscoe, his own hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

Once he got closer to Scott, the werewolf pulled his hands from his pockets and gently gripped Stiles' wrist. He pulled Stiles close against his body so that their bodies were pressed together.

"It's going to be alright Stiles," Scott murmured into Stiles' neck, causing the taller of the two to shiver at the heat of his breath. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to love you." And if that didn't cause a thrill to go down Stiles' spine. He looked down at Scott, who was smirking up at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh shut up you dork," Stiles stated before leaning down, closing his eyes to press a gentle kiss against Scott's lips. After a few moments, he pulled back away, taking another deep breath once more. "Well, time to give my old man a premature heart attack." Scott actually snorted at him, but walked beside him as they approached the house.

They had discussed on the way over that it was probably best to not exhibit any sort of pda, since they were just now telling their parents about this relationship. But damn, if Stiles wasn't tempted to stretch his fingers out to interlock them with Scott's hand, which kept brushing against his own in reassurance. They stepped onto the porch, and Stiles stopped at the first step, taking in all the little changes. Scott, who was right in front of the door by then, turned to look over his shoulder back at Stiles'.

"This is where it all started," Stiles muttered quietly. "Remember that Scotty? You thought there was a burglar or predator here, so you took that wooden bat you used to own—sorry about that by the way—and almost whacked me upside the head." Scott gave a soft huff of laughter but nodded his head. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, and you were just dangling from the roof above the porch, eagerly wanting to go try to find half a body in the woods in the middle of the night." Silence settled between them then.

"What do you think would've happened, had we just...stayed home?" Scott walked back towards the steps, standing on the step right above the one Stiles' was on so that the werewolf was taller than Stiles.

"Let's not think about that right now," Scott said quietly as he brought his face close, wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders. "In fact, let's not ever think about that. It happened, and we can't go back and change the past. In fact, I don't know if I really would want to. Except maybe make sure you were never hurt or possessed by the nogitsune. And that Theo didn't get between us during senior year." He rested his forehead against Stiles', and their breaths were mingling together, slightly visible in the cooler evening air.

Stiles lost the fight against a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he responded, "I thought you said no pda." Scott's warm breath fanned his face as he chuckled, his gorgeous eyes closing for a moment before they opened and met Stiles' once more.

"Well, maybe just a  _little_. Before we have to hide it at least for a while." And once again, they were kissing gently. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, smiling into the kiss at how strange it was to have Scott be taller than him.

"You know," he breathed out once Scott pulled back a bit. "It's really fucking strange for you to be taller than me." He gave a louder laugh as Scott lightly swatted the back of his head with a hand.

"Shut the fuck up Stilinski," Scott retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully. Finally, they pulled away from each other as a recognizable car pulled up next to Roscoe.

Stiles turned on the step to face the car, holding a hand up to give a gesture of greeting. "Hey Dad!" The energy he used to have as a teenager came rushing back in that moment. Even if he saw his Dad pretty frequently, this whole situation created this sense of excitement and dread he hadn't felt since Beacon Hills first started going to the supernatural shit house.

The former sheriff exited his car, waving a hand at the two young men. "Hey boys. Am I late?" The two shook their heads, stuffing their hands in their pockets to resist holding hands with the other. John Stilinski made his way up to the porch, first wrapping his arms around Stiles in a hug before pulling Scott into one afterwards. "Well, that's good." He placed a warm hand onto Scott's shoulder. "Now let's go say hi to your mother, Scott."

Scott nodded, and the three men made their way up the porch and in front of the door. Scott rang the doorbell, and Stiles noticed that he was eagerly tapping his fingers against his thigh in anticipation. Stiles realized that he must have been too busy to really talk to Melissa much, and was probably just waiting to see his mom again. That thought was cemented when the door opened, and both Scott and Melissa's faces lit up upon seeing the other. Melissa pulled her son close to her body, resting her chin on her shoulder while Scott wrapped his arms around the woman who raised him and loved him unconditionally.

"Hi Scott," she said quietly, her voice soft and warm, as it almost always was.

"Hey Mom," Scott responded, his voice just as quiet and soft. Stiles liked to think Scott received a lot of his compassion from Melissa, and was willing to bet money on it as well.

They stayed like that for a moment, before slowly pulling away from each other. When Melissa's eyes landed on Stiles, he gave her a small wave. "Come here and give me a hug, Stiles," she stated, and Stiles couldn't help but grin before he let himself get pulled into a hug. When she pulled away, Stiles' Dad just nodded at her, and she moved so they could all enter the house.

The moment Scott stepped foot in it, he scrunched up his nose. "Mom? Why does it smell like Chris Argent in here?" And for the first time Stiles had ever witnessed in his entire life, Melissa McCall's cheeks flushed. Stiles just gaped at her, trying to process this new side to Melissa he had never seen before.

"Well, um, sweetheart, you see, that's-" and Scott put up a hand, nose still scrunched up.

"You know what? I don't want to know about it." Melissa bit her bottom lip the same way Scott did before nodding her head.

"That's probably for the best."

No more was said about the interaction as they made their way into the dining room, sitting down at the table. Stiles' Dad took one end of the table while Melissa took the other, allowing Scott and Stiles to sit next to both each other and their respected parent. The table was already set, and Melissa was grinning at them all as they took in the array of food.

"We haven't eaten together for a while, so I decided to make some more family food for all of us." And Stiles couldn't help the way his heart jumped when Scott beamed at Melissa before using one hand to reach over towards the enchiladas. Underneath the table, their hands were together, their fingers intertwined. Stiles couldn't keep the grin off of his own face. The food was all served, Stiles grateful for the content silence that was settled over them for now.

He didn't say anything as his Dad grabbed some more rice, considering that it was kind of a big deal tonight and Stiles wanted him to be as happy and sated as possible before dropping this huge announcement on him. And Melissa too, but she was always a bit more lenient with things concerning Scott; probably because they caused her less trouble than they tended to with Stiles' Dad. As the food started to clear up, Stiles squeezed Scott's hand gently, directing his gaze from Melissa onto him. Their eyes met, and Stiles nodded once to signify that it was time. Scott looked back at Melissa, and then at John.

"So, um, there was a reason we wanted to call you guys tonight." Scott paused for a moment before those puppy-dog brown eyes of his went wide. "Not that we don't enjoy time with both of you! That's not it at all! It's just..." He turned to looked back at Stiles, his eyes pleading for rescue. Stiles took a deep inhale before covering Scott's hand underneath the table with both of his own.

"It's just that what we have to tell you is pretty important. To both of us." The tension that filled the silence was so thick that it could be cut with one of the knives on the table.

"Please tell me you aren't a were...creature too Stiles," was John's first words, causing Stiles to give a nervous huff of laughter while shaking his head.

"No no, nothing like that. I swear. No claws or fangs on the full moon for me." Stiles squeezed Scott's hand gently between his own, his leg bouncing rapidly underneath the table. "It's just, well..." He looked back at Scott's hopeful brown eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Scott and I are now in a relationship. Together."

The air was so still that, even to Stiles' human ears, he probably could have been able to hear a pin drop. He couldn't begin to tell what Scott could hear, but that was probably because of the roaring of his own blood starting to pound in his ears. He felt his chest tighten a bit, but Scott's other hand now covering his brought him back down. He stared at his Dad, chewing the inside of his cheek while his leg bounced rapidly, his muscles taut with tension.

"Is that it?" Stiles snapped his head to look at Melissa, who was gazing at them softly. "That was the big news?" She took a sip of her glass of red wine, grinning fondly at the two young men. "I thought it was that you two decided to elope without telling us." Stiles knew she was joking, but his already rabbit heart jumped at the idea.

" _Stiles,_ " Scott whispered in reassurance, and Stiles took a shaky exhale, looking back at his Dad.

"Well son," John started, leaning forward in his chair so that he was making direct eye contact with Scott. "When did it start?"

Stiles blinked a few times, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Huh. That was  _not_ how Stiles was expecting either of them to respond.

"What do you-" John reached over to place his hand gently on his son's shoulder to stop him mid-sentence.

"When did this whole relationship start?" And Stiles couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him, and if the way Scott's shoulders immediately fell, he knew the werewolf felt the same way.

So they explained it to their parents. How Stiles had heard Scott on the radio that day, and Scott had ended up spending a month in Stiles' apartment. How Scott had spent every single day trying to sweep Stiles off his feet by doing domestic acts, yet Stiles was too oblivious to notice. How their first kiss had occurred on the preserve where their lives drastically changed in sophomore year. How their first date went. They told their parents everything, their parents giving them soft, fond grins while the two explained everything, their hands connected between the two.

Melissa brought flan to the table, and they continued to talk over dessert. They talked about silly things like how the people Scott worked with always teased him whenever Stiles called. Or how Lydia had to deal with Stiles' panic over every little romantic gesture relating to Scott. How Isaac and Allison had heard a lot of frustrated pining from Scott over the month Scott had resided in Stiles' apartment. How Parrish always knew when Scott was in town because Stiles' smile seemed to "bright up the station". It left the two young men blushing and looking back at each other with shy smiles, and it warmed their parents' hearts to see their two boys so happy.

"So," Stiles started, the atmosphere shifting towards more curiosity than comfortable. "How come you two reacted to calmly about this?" He gestured to Scott and himself with his free hand as he said that last word, his leg starting to bounce once more.

"Stiles," Melissa started, placing her folded hands on the table. "When you two were about 7 years old, Scott had run up to me one afternoon after school and promised that he was going to marry you someday. And I had looked over at you, clutching the book he had brought to you that day with the silliest grin I had ever seen on a 7 year-old, and I knew." She unclasped her hands to rest one on Scott's arm. "I knew that, in the end, you two would be together. Call it a mother's intuition or instinct, or whatever. But I knew. Claudia knew as well."

At the mention of his mother, Stiles' throat tightened as he swallowed. He blinked his eyes rapidly, pushing back the tears that were starting to collect there. Since she had died before Stiles had even realized that bisexuality even existed, it was always a question that rested in the back of his mind; whether or not she would have accepted him. Hearing Melissa say this—that Stiles' Mom believed that he would find his happy ending with Scott, a guy—released this weight off his shoulders he didn't know he was carrying. When Scott squeezed his hand once more—he had been doing a lot of that tonight, Stiles noted in the back of his mind—he looked at his Dad.

"Stiles, I was never the one that could understand you very well. That was always your Mom." Both of the Stilinski men gave breathy yet sad laughs at that, before John continued. "But, with everything that I've learned in this life, from werewolves to nogitsunes and whatever, is that the things in life that are worthwhile are the things more difficult to understand." Stiles swallowed once more, squeezing Scott's hand to hold tears back. "And, when you told me you were bisexual in college, I just had this question pop into my mind that kind of shocked me when I thought about how long it had taken to realize it: how long has my son been in love with Scott McCall? And, looking back through the years, I answered my own question: a really damn long time ago."

Stiles was now crying, unable to believe how amazing and wonderful these two adults in his life were. He looked over at Scott, whose own puppy-dog eyes were brimming with tears, and they pulled each other into a hug—still in their chairs at the table—and just let the relief wash over them. No matter how many times you came out, it was always terrifying when that acceptance was put to the test. And knowing that the two parental figures in their lives that had been through heaven and hell with them accepted their relationship just felt like the world was brighter and warmer. That, while the supernatural made the world even more fucked up than it already was, there was some light and hope in it.

Once they pulled away—not before Scott pressed a kiss to Stiles' hairline, causing him to give a watery laugh—did they finally separate to reach over to their parents and embrace them tightly. Stiles pressed his chin into his Dad's shoulder, shaking with the relief of knowing that no matter what, his Dad was going to be there. And when John whispered, "your Mom would be so damn proud of you," Stiles gave a laugh that was mixed with a sob.

It took a while for them to pull back and finish their flan, but soon enough, the atmosphere got light and comfortable once more, this time with Scott and Stiles' fingers intertwined on the table as they ate. When they left and got into Roscoe, the two sat there in silence, still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it just me," Scott started, voice filled with almost disbelief. "Or was that the most terrifying thing you have ever had to deal with in your life?"

Stiles gave a shocked bark of laughter at that, leaning his head back on the drivers' seat. He turned his head a bit to the right so he could look at Scott better. "Scott, you literally dated a girl that came from an ancient werewolf-hunting family. While you were a werewolf. And you're telling me that  _that_ was the scariest thing you've ever done?"

And the two just lost it in the car, cracking up with laughter at the whole ridiculousness of their nerves. As Stiles started the blue jeep and started driving back towards his apartment, their laughter died down. Scott then reached his hand to rest it on top of Stiles' on the gear shift, and a content smile grew on both of their faces. Things in life were starting to look up for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please send kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation and opinions! If there are any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me! Also, there is more planned for this series, I swear, these were just the ones I had written already!


End file.
